The present invention relates to firefighting tools, and more particularly to firefighting tools for operating a fire hydrant.
A major problem that is often experienced by fire hydrant operators/firefighters is caused by the location of the hydrant with regard to other structures in its close proximity. When hydrants are located near a buildings, fences, walls, parked vehicles, ballads, power poles or sign posts, it is not possible to fully rotate most hydrant tools/devices 360 degrees, thus impeding or slowing down the speed in which the hydrant can be opened or closed to combat a fire.
Likewise, many hydrant tools/devices are long in length and do not allow for a operator/firefighter to stand safely in one place while opening or closing a hydrant. Those type of hydrant tools; devices cause the operator/firefighter to over reach or extend their bodies when trying to stand safely in one place during hydrant operations, thus causing many back and shoulder injuries.
Using these elongated tools, the operator/firefighter must also walk around the hydrant and in front of the hydrant's discharge caps in order to open or close the hydrant. If these discharge caps are loosely or improperly applied, they can become very dangerous when the hydrant is under pressure. These loose discharge caps can violently fly off and injure the operator/firefighter that is walking around in front of them. Also, walking around a hydrant can be hazardous in times of inclement weather.
In winter conditions, when ice is concealed under the snow, a slip and fall injury can occur. When opening or closing a hydrant, standing in the safe zone is very important. This one act will dramatically reduce the number of injuries to operators/firefighters. These are only some of the most common threats to the safety of personnel while opening and closing a common fire hydrant.
As can be seen, there is a need for an tool and method for operating a fire hydrant.